A shot in the Dark
by shadow-walker135
Summary: Megan Petrelli. One of S.H.I.E.L.D's most promising agents has just been assigned to one of her most challenging assignments yet. Keeping an eye on the avengers. But as she grows closer to their old enemy turned ally, she may just find out that she has unknowingly put herself in the firing line. Please read and review :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Shot in the dark**

**Author: shadow-walker135**

**Words: 975 words in total**

**Summary: Megan Petrelli. One of S.H.I.E.L.D's most promising agents has just been assigned to one of her most challenging assignments yet. Keeping an eye on the avengers. But as she grows closer to their old enemy turned ally, she may just find out that she has unknowingly put herself in the firing line.**

**AN: This is my first story, so reviews will let me know if it's awful or not. Also I don't own anything apart from my OC... Also I ship Petlar (heroes) so just a warning now, if your homophobic, don't read it.**

_**Chapter one**_

It was another dull, grey day in New York City. This was the first thing that Megan Petrelli noticed when she had began walking down the busy street with her freezing hands jammed deep into her pockets, trying bravely to combat the wind blustering hard into her lithe body. She pushed her way through the thick stream of people, mumbling a brusque 'sorry' to anyone she accidently bumped into until she reached her destination. It was a small, out of the way cafe, with well worn grey walls and off-white, round outside tables that were spread out almost randomly, their burgundy umbrellas tucked in tight to try and stop a re-enactment of 'Mary Poppins'. She pushed open the door, a little bell tinkling like mad above her head as she glanced around. It wasn't busy by any means, just a few stragglers that had been seeking shelter against the harsh winds sitting at the randomly spaced tables. She only took a few seconds to locate the man with long dark brown bangs hanging in his face, staring broodingly at his coffee as if it held the answers to all his problems. She rolled her eyes, walked over to the table and threw herself unceremoniously into the slightly creaky wooden chair beside him

"Hey Pete"

He glanced up at her, hazel eyes brightening slightly as he gave her an infectiously bright smile that she couldn't help but return

"Hey Meg"

"Long time no see"

"It's been two weeks"

"It's still a long time to go without seeing you, I was beginning to miss you and your floppy bangs"

"I don't have floppy bangs!"

"Yeah you do kid"

"I'm older than you"

"Maybe in years but in maturity, I come out on top."

Peter smiled, but Megan could see something was up from the cloud that had reappeared in his eyes

"What's wrong Peter?"

She asked, concern colouring her voice and making it softer. Peter sighed and played nervously with the edge if the faded red tablecloth

"I need to tell you something"

"I can see that" she paused and gently placed a hand on his forearm "You can tell me anything you know that, right?"

He glanced up at her nervously through his overly long bangs

"I...I like someone"

He whispered. Megan laughed and clapped him hard on the back

"Congrats Pete, whose the lucky girl"

Peter chewed his lip and looked at her with scared eyes. She stopped laughing

"It's not a girl, is it?"

Peter shook his head

"Please don't hate me"

She stared at her brother in shock, before smiling and shaking her head

"Do you really think that something like loving a bloke was going to make me hate you?

Peter looked at her, new hope glittering slightly in his eyes

"Well, Yeah."

She pulled her brother into a side hug and ruffled his hair

"Where the hell did you get that idea?"

He pulled away from her, and looked into her face

"When I told Nathan, he took a fit and told me not to be so dim"

Peter's eyes took on that sad mist again, and for the first time in months she wanted to punch her older brother for putting it there

"Yeah, well Nathan's an ass that shouldn't have an opinion in your life"

"The man I like is Sylar" Peter blurted, screwing his eyes shut as he waited for the shouting. Megan was speechless for a few seconds, before she snapped out of it

"The serial killer, that has tried to kill you, and Nathan countless of times?"

"Yes, but he's changed, he... is able to control that side of him now" he explained quickly trying to make her see his side of the story. She placed a firm hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up

"I can't judge a person I've never met, that and if you say he's changed, I believe you"

She took her hand away, and Peter gaped like a fish at her, before all the tension in his body left him and he gently placed his forehead onto the table

"What should I do?"

"You're asking me for dating advice? No offence but isn't there anyone with a more successful relationship history to get advice from?"

"You're the only thing I have right now, so I'm just going to go with it"

She sighed through her nose and leaned back in her chair

"Have you actually told him how you feel?"

He shook his head

"Well, that would be the place to start. Get him alone, and just talk to him about it."

"What if he tries to kill me?"

"Fight back"

"What do I do if he feels the same?"

"Introduce him to me, so I can give him the third degree."

He raised his head and stared at her, eyebrows arched

"I think that would traumatise him"

"He was serial killer"

"Eh, have you heard yourself when you ask people questions? It's more like an interrogation than a simple meet the sister"

"I blame the job"

"Working for S.H.I.E.L.D seems to have bashed you into more of a tigress than you used to be"

"Yeah, yeah whatever kid, just grow a pair and ask him. You never know what will come tomorrow"

"Imminent death and blood spatters"

Megan just groaned

"I'm being serious Pete"

He smiled at her and she smiled back. She glanced down at her slightly worse for wear watch

"Oh God, I'm going to be late for my very important meeting with director eye-patch. See you later Pete!"

She stood abruptly from her chair, ruffled her brother's hair one last time just to annoy him and ran to the door. As she ran full pelt down the street though she couldn't help but think that maybe this was the start of a brilliant day.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: here's the second chapter, hope you all read and review *smiles hopefully and bats eyelashes*. Yeah so, don't own anything; if I did I would be a very rich person J Also all mistakes are my own**

_**Chapter two**_

Megan sat at the far end of the long glass table, brown eyes staring in horror at Director Fury, her brow furrowed and shapely mouth pressed into a thin, displeased line

"You want me to do what exactly?" she barely managed to choke out. Fury just gave her a one eyed laser glare as he shifted the neat stack of papers on the table in front of him

"You heard me"

"I think I switched off at the word 'babysit'"

Fury grunted

"You're going to replace Agent Coulson as supervisory Agent over the Avengers"

"So I'm babysitting some of the most powerful and talented people in the world"

"I suppose you could put it that way, yes"

She looked at him incredulously, apparently the brilliant day she thought she was going to have, had suddenly skipped off onto a more hateful path

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you know where the door is."

He said it with such finality that she could tell he wasn't joking

"When do I start?"

She mumbled reluctantly

"You start this afternoon. Where I will give both yourself and the Avengers the brief on what is to be done about our current situation"

"I wasn't aware there was one"

"Why do you think I have called them all together? Did you really think I would put them under your charge if there wasn't a reason?"

"You never know with you director"

"Yes, well go and report to Agent Hills and meet me at Stark tower this afternoon at 1300 hours"

"Yes sir!"

She gave him a mocking salute before moving towards the old, groaning elevator

"Oh, and Agent Petrelli"

She stopped, closed her eyes for a moment, mentally steeling herself for whatever Fury had to say. She turned on her heel and looked at him expectantly. He took a breath

"Don't let them know about your" he paused "Special abilities, it is probably safer just to keep them to yourself until the time is right"

She nodded

"Understood sir"

"Good, now get out of my sight, and if you're late to the meeting I'm docking your wages"

Her shoulders slumped and she swiftly left. Fury watched her leaving, silently wondering if he had made the right decision by giving her such a challenge. He allowed his seemingly stone mouth a small smile, he guessed only time would tell.

**AN: Sorry it's so short and mostly dialogue for now, but it will pick up and get longer in later chapters J**

** Thanks for reading - shadow-walker135**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**_ Hi, I'm back with my next update. I would have put it up sooner but I was busy revising for a chemistry test. Anyway, don't own anything yadda yadda... Also this chap is mostly dialogue again, sorry J

Also I forgot to say that this is set after season 4 of Heroes but Claire never jumped and revealed her powers and Sylar didn't kill Nathan in this story.

Enjoy J

_**Warnings:**_ A swear word or two, but nothing major

**Chapter 3**

Megan stood in front of Stark tower, staring up at the overly tall and showy building that jutted into the Manhattan skyline like an ugly woman wearing overly tall high heels in a crowd. She snorted, unimpressed, she glanced at her watch. 1:13pm. She was already 13 minutes late so why should she rush, it's not like she needed the money so if they decided to dock her wages she didn't really give a rats ass, but she really didn't want to lose this job. With a heavy sigh she cracked her knuckles and walked up to the door, tapping in the security code Agent Hills had given her before she came here and went inside.

Director Fury paced alongside one of the glass walls, watching all of the already restless avengers carefully, but one more than the others. Loki. The cause of all their problems last year had returned with Thor, both having claimed that he had changed, that he had seen sense, but for some reason Fury highly doubted it. He was making Fury very uneasy, which was a rare thing to achieve, but what was putting him more on edge was that Agent Petrelli was late. Her timekeeping skills had always been questionable, but today he had hoped that for once she would take her job seriously. It was obviously wishful thinking. Stark was idly tapping away at something on his tablet, frowning slightly down at the screen; the Captain was sitting on one of the sofas, taking part in very small talk with Romanoff and Barton, who were sitting closer than was considered normal, Thor and Loki were sitting side by side, occasionally glancing at one another, and Bruce just sat off to the side, cradling a cup of lukewarm coffee in his hands carefully. The elevator door opened and a pretty cold looking Agent Petrelli waltzed into the spacious room, long brown hair tied back off her face in a tight plait which made her chocolate eyes stand out clearly against her pale skin. You would never be able to tell that she had been abroad just a week ago. Everyone turned toward her and she gave them a dazzling smile

"If I knew there was going to be an audience, I would've made a much grander entry."

Fury glared at her

"You're nearly 20 minutes late."

Her grin only grew as she glanced at her watch

"I'm exactly 17 minutes and 34 seconds late."

"Why is that?"

"I have this wonderful thing called a life."

"If you want to keep it I suggest you aren't late again."

"Can't promise anything there, boss man."

"I don't want to break up what seems like such a happy reunion but I thought we were here for a reason."

They both looked at Steve, who was the one who had spoken

"Quite right, Captain"

Petrelli said, all the while smirking at Fury. All earlier fear of him having magically disappeared within a mere few hours, she waved her hand wildly around, motioning for him to explain. He grunted, clearly he would have to deal with her later

"I have called you all here because we once again face a national threat."

"We never would have guessed."

Petrelli rolled her eyes as she spoke

"Sit down Agent Petrelli, and quit it with the commentary!"

She sighed and dramatically flopped down into the empty space beside Thor, giving him a small smile and a nod of the head

"Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we face a national threat that will need all of your, talents, to resolve."

"It is probably nothing that can't be resolved with a little shooting and violence Fury."

Fury stared at Stark, dark eyes very close to murderous

"Or maybe not."

Fury dropped a file that nobody had noticed he had holding onto the kidney shaped coffee table in front of them. He gestured for the Captain to pick it up, he did. He opened it with a caution that caused both Stark and Petrelli to roll their eyes, but once he had it open and was reading it, his brow started getting a deeper and deeper crease in it

"Samuel Sullivan" Petrelli looked up at the name, where had she heard it? "He doesn't look dangerous."

"That's the thing, he may not look it but he is a very dangerous man."

"It says here serial killer."

"It's the only word that could really describe him other than psychopath."

"What's so special about him?"

"He's a terrakinetic."

"Which means?" Stark piped up, but Petrelli cut in before Fury

"It means that he can manipulate the land, Terra meaning Earth or land and Kinetic meaning movement, but I thought that they didn't exist."

"Well they do, just like a Telekinetic does."

They shared a look and she shrugged

"Ok, keep reading."

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

Steve said looking at her, she opened her mouth but was cut off, it seemed

to be becoming a pattern between Fury and her

"This is Agent Megan Petrelli; she is your new supervisory Agent."

"No offence but aren't you a bit young?"

Her eyebrow flew high on her forehead

"How old do I look to you?"  
He scrutinised her face, making her feel slightly uncomfortable

"24 at the most."

She let out a small incredulous laugh

"Thanks for the compliment, but your 6 years out."

"Can we get back to the point?" Fury barked "Agent Petrelli, if you can't pay attention to this then leave, but if you can be quiet!"

She held her hands up in surrender and Fury cleared his throat

"Right, Sullivan escaped a maximum security unit in 'the Company' 3 months ago with the aid of a still unknown partner. S.H.I.E.L.D wants you to track Sullivan and his partner down and stop them at any cost. I have a feeling that whatever they are planning isn't going to be good."

They all nod in grim agreement

"Right, I will leave you to it. Try and get a solid location on Sullivan, preferably by the end of the week."

Fury started to leave

"Wait, you're leaving me here?"

Petrelli shouted at Fury's retreating leather clad back, he barely slowed down as he replied

"I'm sure you can handle it."

The doors of the elevators closed behind him. Petrelli grumbled quietly to herself, her head falling back against the back of the couch as she laced her fingers together on her lap. She suddenly realised something

"I don't know your names."

They all looked at her, shocked

"You didn't read our files?"

Stark asked and her eyes widened

"God no! As I said to Fury, I was busy."

"mmm, you know the Captain."

"Only cause my Brother used to idolize him." She leaned closer to Steve "He used to collect the comics and cards"

Steve blushed slightly and looked down at his hands

"Well I'm Tony Stark, you've probably heard of me."

"Unfortunately..." she whispered but Tony didn't seem to hear her

"You already know the Cap, then there's Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Dr. Bruce Banner, Thor and...Loki."

They all shook her hand as she offered it, Bruce a bit hesitant to do so but he did in the end. She offered it to Loki, who stared at it as if it were going to bite him

"I promise you, I'm not diseased."

She said with a chuckle. Thor nodded at him and he gently shook her hand, as if he was uncertain what it meant. He gave her a small, slightly forced smile and she took as a good thing anyway

"Right, now that's over and done with, let's get to work and find the stupid son of a bitch that decided it was a good idea to mess with the avengers!"

**_AN: Yeah, so thanks for reading, please Read and Review_******


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**_Hi again, thanks for reading this far and I sincerely hope you have enjoyed it this far. The thing about this chapter is that it jumps around viewpoints a bit so if you get confused don't worry about it. Anyway the norm, I don't own anything apart from my OC, though I really wish I did and this chap is mostly dialogue again, sorry. Also, if it's from Loki's or Megan's point of view I will call my OC Megan, from anyone else's view point she is Petrelli, Just thought I would let you know. All mistakes are my own and Loki will probably be OOC at times._

**Warnings: **_A few swear words, but not many_

**Chapter 4**

The Avengers had all drifted off once the pleasantries where over and done with, leaving Megan alone in the overly large living room. They had been...different from what she was expecting, then again, she didn't have a clue what she was expecting anyway, Huge men with glowing eyes? She snorted at her own train of thought. With a noisy exhale of breath she stood and walked over to the window, staring out at New York's skyline, to think that she was now trusted to supervise the group that had saved the place she had grown up in, and the man, or was he a God?, that nearly destroyed it. She didn't hate him like most of the Avengers did, how could she? She wasn't one to judge a person because of their actions, nor was she one to just go with whatever others said, she got to know people for who they were in their heart. The fact that he was attractive also helped sway her to not judge him

"Whoa, Petrelli where did that come from?"

She muttered to herself

"Where did what come from?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she spun around to face the man she had just thought about, who she hadn't even heard approaching

"Jesus fucking Christ, where the hell did you come from?"

"Asguard?"

Loki gave a small smile, and Megan fake laughed

"Funny, but what I meant was that how did you get in the room without me noticing?"

Loki narrowed his eyes

"I never left the room."

Megan closed her eyes and blushed slightly, embarrassed

"Sorry, never even noticed you were here."

"You seemed to be in deep thought."

"I was."

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Loki spoke

"I know you don't trust me, and you have every right not to..."

"I never said that I didn't."

"Why would you? I nearly destroyed the city and killed many people in my attempt."

"I tend not to judge someone by what they've tone in the past, cause in the end that's all it is, the past and I can tell just by looking at your face that there's more to it than everyone else lets on."

"I just wanted to prove myself to my..." he winced slightly before continuing "Father."

She looked at him sympathetically

"Wasn't there other ways to achieve that, than trying to destroy a world and killing innocent people?"

Loki looked down, shame clouding his grey-blue eyes

"At the time, no, but Thor has made me realise what I had done."

"Then don't beat yourself up about it too badly, everyone makes mistakes."

Loki looked at her as if she were crazy, and she smiled softly at him

"You mortals never cease to surprise me."

"Yeah well, got to keep you hero and God types guessing, haven't we?"

He smiled, the first one she had seen to reach his eyes

"I suppose."

She glanced around the room, before actually looking at Loki. Sure she had known he was good looking but up close, he was even better. His hair was jet black and nearly reached his shoulders, but was slicked back so that it didn't go into his face. His eyes were a pretty blue-grey colour, and his skin was pale, much like her own but with less scars and burns. He was taller than her, but only marginally and was of a healthy weight so his black dress shirt and black trousers didn't hang off him, but rather hugged his lean figure perfectly. To say she thought he was handsome was an understatement. She realised that she was staring and quickly averted her eyes

"Do you think we should find the others?"

She asked him, voice quiet and he nodded his head

"You should, I'm better off staying here."

She raised her eyebrow at him

"Shying away from people just because they hate you isn't wise," she looked thoughtful "I thought you had more confidence than that. Just last year you were proclaiming yourself King!"

"Again, I have learned from my mistakes."

"Yeah, I know, but you're coming with me anyway. You're going to be helping these people so you need to find some sort of common ground with them. Just think of them as an unofficial family."

She started walking to the elevator. Loki hesitated for a moment, thinking over her words, before following her; they fell into step beside each other with ease, before they stopped and waited for the elevator. Loki couldn't help but admire Megan, everything about her was beautiful. She had long, dark brown, braided hair, that fell to just above her hips, the hair framed her fragile looking face that held beautiful, brown eyes. She was thin, a little too thin but at the same time she was lightly muscled, so it made up for her lack of weight. He wasn't as beautiful as most Asguardian women were, actually, a lot of women on Midguard weren't pretty to him, they were just part of a sea of faces that wouldn't amount to much or be remembered at all. He inwardly grunted, and shook his head, he wasn't here to dwell on such trivial matters, he was here to redeem himself, or at the very least try to. The lift doors opened and the pair stepped inside

"JARVIS?"

Megan called

"Yes Ma'am?"

She let out a small incredulous laugh at the English voiced computer. Loki couldn't help but smile at it

"Em, which floor is Thor on?"

"He is on floor 65 Ma'am. I do believe he is in the training room with Captain Rodgers, Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff."

She pressed the 65 floor button

"Thank you JARVIS."

"I am glad I could be of service."

"Oh and JARVIS, don't call me Ma'am, it makes me sound about 80, not 30."

"Alright Agent Petrelli."

Megan rolled her eyes at the formality, before she caught Loki watching her

**"**What?"

"Should I call you Agent Petrelli as well?"

She started to nod but abruptly stopped, then started shaking it instead

"Call me Megan, no need to be formal. We're unofficial family now so first names are fine."

He nodded as the lift started slowly moving

"Alright, Megan."

**AN:** _That's it for this chapter, sorry again that it's mostly dialogue but just bare with me, there will be some action in the next few chapters. Please Read and Review, Pretty Please? Thanks for reading. Shadow-walker135_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hey again, I'm back with the next chapter. The thing with this chapter is that I have skipped the rest of Petrelli's day with the Avengers because I just had no inspiration for writing that chapter whatsoever.

I own nothing apart from Petrelli and maybe a few other things...

I know nothing about New York and I've never been to America, so if I'm wrong with stuff, please tell me, Thanks.

**Warnings:** May have a few swear words and violence.

**Chapter 5**

She shoved her key wearily into the lock on her front door, trying to be quiet because it was nearly 11:00, but failed miserably. It had been a long afternoon of sparring with Steve, Natasha and Clint, where she had tried very hard to win in a fight against them, but she had never really been one close up combat so she had failed horribly. She was really just grateful to herself that she didn't try to fight Thor cause she would have probably been coming home with a lost worse than a bruised shoulder, side and a cut lip. Loki had just watched from the sidelines, perfectly content with just watching them 'spar'. She had joked that he would be an old man before she ever won a match against the trio of doom and had been surprised at the small chuckle he had given her. With a grumble of frustration he pushed the door open and entered the dark apartment. Her apartment was in a good part of town, and as a bonus was pretty spacious with lovely neighbours and a landlord that let you keep as many pets as you liked. After locking the door, she took her jacket off and carelessly threw it onto the coat pegs. She felt rather than saw two dark shadows making their way towards her, and weaving their way around her legs, gently rubbing their faces against her feet. She flicked on the light and looked down at the two felines that now stared up at her. One was a short haired cat with very dark, charcoal grey coloured fur, large blue eyes. It wore a black collar with the quote "The truth is rarely pure and never simple" stitched in gold thread around the outside; the tag attached read 'Oscar'. The other was pitch black all over apart from on the very tip of his tail and the front left paw, which were snow white. He had forest green eyes that bored holes into you until you gave in and stroked his long, silky fur. His collar was red with the quote "To live without hope is to cease to live" stitched in silver thread around the outside and the tag attached to his one read 'Dostoevsky'. She smiled softly down at her cats and bent down to pick them up, settling them so that they both had their paws resting on her shoulders

"Did you miss me?"

She whispered into their fur as she gently kissed the sides of each cats face. Both cats purred loudly and rubbed their faces against hers so she took it as a yes. She placed them on the floor again and walked into the kitchen

"Do you want some supper kiddies?"

She went over to the cans of cat food stacked in a neat pyramid on the counter when she felt Dostoevsky pawing gently at her leg. He never did that, unless there was a stranger in the house. She bent down and stroked Dostoevsky's head

"Stay put."

She whispered, knowing the cat would do as he was told and hoped that Oscar would listen too. Reaching for her throwing knife she crept quietly back into the hall, and looked around. She couldn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary so she held her hand out and felt around the objects in her house. She felt something in her living room that had definitely not been there before, so she gripped the handle of her knife, silently preparing herself, and walked slowly, with measured steps to the living room. She quickly took aim as she entered, hurling the knife at the unknown man, or what seemed to be a man. She missed by barely a few centimetres, as the man moved so quickly she could barely see him. He slammed into her like a brick wall, knocking the air clean out of her, he held her to the wall, putting pressure on her windpipe and knocking photo frames off their perches in the proccess. She recovered quickly though, survival instincts kicking in, she lashed out at the man, fist connecting with his side and knee connecting with his groin, the man grunted but didn't let go. She reached her mind out to the closest thing, which just happened to be a paperweight and imagined it hurtling through the air. It did as she commanded and struck the man on the upper arm with about the same force he collided into her with. She heard the crunch of a bone cracking, and the man let out a shout of pain and loosened his grip. Megan took advantage of this and kicked the man in the shin, which caused him to stumble back and leave him open for a punch to the face that sent him tumbling off his already unsteady feet and into the coffee table behind him. He broke it in half with the weight of him. He snarled and stood quickly, blood trickling down the side of his face and his eyes burning. He lunged at her again, this time grabbing her by her black t-shirt and threw her, sending her flying into the bookcase across the room. She fell to the ground with a groan, books falling down on top of her. Just as her world started going black she reached out to a marker pen in the room, quickly trying to write a note on the window, hopefully someone would see it when they came looking for her. Her vision clouded even more and the last thing she saw before she fell unconscious was her assailant, with the bloody face and fractured bones, smirking victoriously at her.

* * *

Loki sat watching his Romanoff and Barton sparring again, silently wishing for Megan to appear so that he would have someone to talk to. Thor was fine, but the fact that he was off to the side speaking with, what was her name? Joan? June? Didn't matter, he wasn't overly interested in her anyway. He glanced at the clock on the far wall, it read 10:02am, and he frowned. Megan had said when they had finished training that night that she would be back at about 9:00am, which meant she was over an hour late. He had a bad feeling in his gut that something had happened, but should he say something? He debated it in his head before deciding that he should and walked over to Thor, who almost as soon as he saw Loki approaching stopped his conversation with, Jill?

"Brother, what can I help you with?"

Thor boomed, smiling

"I am concerned about Agent Petrelli. She is over an hour late and I have a bad feeling about it."

Thor laughed and clapped him hard on the shoulder, which Loki fought hard not to wince at

"Don't be ridiculous Brother, she was late the other day, I'm sure something just came up."

Loki nodded slowly, and Thor smiled at Jane? Yes that sounded right. She gave Loki a small smile and was about to start a conversation with Thor again when Rodgers came into the room, holding a phone

"Has anyone seen Petrelli? I've been trying to get a hold of her, but it just goes straight to voicemail."

Barton and Romanoff had stopped fighting and Loki gave Thor an 'I told you so' look

"None of us has seen her; I just thought she was late."

Barton stated

"Yeah, so did I, but I've tried her mobile at least seven times and I had Stark look up her home number. She hasn't answered either."

Rodgers looked as concerned as Loki felt

"We should maybe go and check on her."

Thor said and the others nodded in agreement, before walking off to get weapons, just in case they encountered anything

"I'll go and get Stark and Banner."

Rodgers said after her had retrieved a gun, and walked off. Loki stayed where he was, beside his adoptive Brother and his girlfriend. Thor gave her a quick kiss before saying something to her quietly, so quietly that Loki couldn't hear it. Rodgers came back with Stark and Banner

"We have her home address; it's not far from here so we could probably walk it."

"Is there really a need for us all to go?"

Banner asked, wringing his hands nervously and Romanoff shook her head

"I don't think so, there's still the chance that nothing's wrong and we're making a big fuss over her sleeping through her alarm."

"I agree with Tasha." Barton said "So I think about only four of us should go."

"I want to go" Rodgers said

"So do I."

Romanoff said after him. Loki looked at Thor and he nodded

"Loki and I want to volunteer to come as well."

They all looked at Loki with mistrust before Barton gave Thor a reluctant nod

"Its settled then, we should all go now and get it over and done with."

Rodgers said and they all nodded, walking off towards the exit. The knot of dread tightened slightly in his stomach as he joined them in exiting the building and heading towards the address Stark had given them. He just had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

They had reached her apartment building. It was a nice; four storey building that had large windows and looked quite clean. Romanoff pressed a button by the door that had a slightly faded 'M. Petrelli' written beside it. They waited for a minute before she tried again. It buzzed but no one answered. Romanoff looked as if she was just going to break it when a slightly hunched over old woman walked up the path, pulling her shopping trolley behind her, whilst gripping her keys in her frail, papery hands. She looked up at them and smiled

"Do you need in dears?"

Romanoff put on a fake smile that even Loki was nearly convinced by

"Yes, you see our friend isn't answering and we're all worried about her."

"Who is it you're seeing?"

"Megan Petrelli."

"Oh! I know her; she's a lovely girl, although there was an awful din coming from her house last night."

They all looked at each other as she opened the door for them. They let her go in first. She apparently lived on the first floor. She pointed to the stairs

"Tell her I was asking for her will you? I don't see her as often as I used to, what with her new job."

She gave them a kind smile and closed the door behind her. They all looked at each other and headed up the four flights of stairs that lead to her apartment, Rodgers in front and Loki bringing up the rear. Once on the small landing Rodgers rang the bell...no answer. He tried again with the same result

"Do you think I should just kick it in?"

"Be as well."

Romanoff answered and motioned for them to back up a bit, but instead, Loki went towards the door, bent down next to the lock and used some of his restricted magic to open it. It clicked, signalling that he had done it. He straightened and glanced at Rodgers and Romanoff

"We shouldn't attract more attention to ourselves than is necessary."

He said matter-of-factly. They seemed to accept his answer as they drew their weapons, pushed past him and went into the apartment. The light was on when they went in and Rodgers motioned for them to split up, Loki going through the nearest door to him. He entered the kitchen and looked around; nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. There were a few bowls and spoons on the draining board by the sink and cook books scattered around, a few open, but most closed. He sighed through his nose and ventured further into the kitchen, only to hear a low, threatening hiss coming from under the table. He stopped in his tracks, reaching for a knife as he looked around, his gaze falling onto a longhaired cat that had its back arched in a graceful curve and sharp teeth bared. It had another one behind it that seemed to be trying to curl in on itself. Loki knelt down in front of them and slowly put his hand out in a gesture of peace to the Black one, which stopped hissing and seemed to be accessing him. Apparently deciding that he wasn't a threat, it sniffed his hand and Loki smiled

"Hey! Come and see this!"

Romanoff shouted from the living room. Loki was up and heading to the living room as quick as a bullet, not realising that the cats had followed him, the longhaired one with a confident swagger and the shorthaired one with more reluctance. He had reached the living room just after Thor and Rodgers only to look in shock horror at the destruction in it. There was books scattered on the floor, the coffee table was split in half, and there were several photo frames littering the floor. Something under Loki's foot cracked and he looked down, it was a frame. He picked it up and looked at the photo; it was of a younger, probably teenage Megan who had her arm wrapped around an older man who looked similar to her. She and the man were smiling broadly at the camera, they looked happy

"I've got blood."

Rodgers said from beside the bookcase where he had pushed the books aside to uncover a small pool of blood

"Do you think it's hers?"

"Who else's blood could it be?"

"The attackers?"

There was suddenly a loud meow from the doorway and the longhaired cat bolted across the room, jumped up on the windowsill, and started pawing at the glass, yowling loudly

"Let the cat out Loki, we need to concentrate."

Romanoff snapped, Loki scowled at her and went over to the cat only to see what its ruckus was about. On the window, written in a wobbly hand, in black marker pen was

'Find me, 3049678351296'

"You're a very clever animal."

He muttered to the cat, who just gave him a, what could have been described as smug expression

"I know how we can find her."

That sparked attention from the others

"How?"

Rodgers came over to the window and looked at the numbers in interest

"I've seen something like this before."

"They use them in tracking devices that are put in the arms of some agents."

Romanoff said. Thor looked thoughtful

"So we could find out her location with this number?"

"Yes. We need to get back to Stark tower and get Tony to find the tracker on his computers."

She found a pen and wrote the number on the back of her hand

"Let's go."

"What about the cats?"

She stopped and frowned

"They are just animals, leave them."

Loki didn't listen to her though and picked up the longhaired one, who didn't struggle at all and just curled into the crook of his elbow

"Thor, you take the other one."

Romanoff just snorted and left, they all followed, Thor and Loki carrying a cat each. They rushed back to Stark tower, hoping silently to themselves that they could save their newfound friend before it was too late.

**AN:** Yeah, so this chapter took a while and is much longer than it was supposed to be. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. **Please Read and Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Here's the next chapter, I would have put it up sooner, but I have had an incredibly busy and stressing week. So hope you like it, although this chapter is quite short.

Don't own anything apart from my OC.

_thoughts are in italics_.

**Warnings:** Will be swear words, blood and a little violence

**Chapter 6**

"Tell me you stupid bitch!"

The masked man screeched as her struck Petrelli in the face again, making a trickle of blood flow from her nose and into her mouth

"Tell you what? I know nothing."

He grabbed her by the throat, bringing their faces so close together that she could smell the horrible stench of his breath brushing her bleeding face

"You know exactly what I want."

She looked him right in the eye

"Bite me, dickwad!"

His nostrils flared and he closed his fingers angrily a little tighter around her throat

"Oh, I would get the greatest pleasure out of biting you, but alas I'm working."

He let go of her and straightened, snapping his fingers at the heavy metal door. It swung open with a heavy groan and two men came in dragging a near limp body, whose longer than normal hair hanging limply in his face. She gasped as they threw him down roughly on the floor

"Peter?"

He looked up, hazel eyes dull and defeated

"He is as uncooperative as you are Agent Petrelli, but now that you're here he sang like a canary. As will you, if you want both of you to live"

_'Oh Peter_' Petrelli whispered to herself in her head. She closed her eyes

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"You have read every file on the Avengers, you know their weaknesses. You tell us, and we will let you go."

She glanced at Peter, silently asked him for help and he shook his head slightly, understanding what she was asking from her look

"No."

"No?"

"I won't tell you anything, so you can kill us"

The masked man looked surprised for a moment before laughing cruelly

"My dear, who said anything about killing you?"

"Take 'em down to the cells, we're not going to get anything from her right now."

"Yes sir."

One of them uncuffed Petrelli from the chair she was chained to and forced her to her feet, fingers digging into her pale skin so hard that there was bound to be finger shaped bruises later. They dragged them out of the room and all Petrelli could do was hope that the Avengers would find them before she was forced to speak.

**AN: **I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, and I'm not very good at writing scenes like this but it was needed for this chapter. Thanks for reading please Read and Review


End file.
